


Merlin

by sakuramar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramar/pseuds/sakuramar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8. Hebras doradas

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, León, ligerisisisismo Sir León/Merlín

**8\. Hebras doradas**

Pasaba por la habitación de Morgana, sin querer escucho la plática que sostenía con Gwen

-Aunque Arthur sea un pesado, me encanta su cabello, es más dorado que el sol

-My lady estoy de acuerdo con usted, ningún otro se le compara

-lástima que este precisamente en esa cabeza, donde no sirva para nada

-¿por qué lo dice my lady?

-porque Arthur es un cabeza hueca

Solo la risita de Gwen le confirmo que estaba de acuerdo con Morgana, sin más continuo con su camino hacia la habitación de Arthur.

El día siguió su curso y aun tenía en mente la conversación que escuchó, cuando sintió que algo lo golpeo.

-auch

-eso te pasa por no prestar atención

-disculpe Sire estaba pensando

-eso es una novedad en ti, pero dime ¿que estabas pensando que no me haces caso?

Si Merlín pensara antes de hablar, se habría ahorrado mucho trabajo, pero como Merlín es Merlín, contesto

-Que el cabello de sir León es mucho más brillante y dorado que el tuyo.

Y esa respuesta le valió limpiar todas las armaduras, botas, establos del reino, las burlas de todos los caballeros, por que al estar distraído no se percato que estaba en medio del entrenamiento de los caballeros y todos escucharon su vergonzosa respuesta; además del sonrojo permanente que le provoco la sonrisa de Sir León.

 

 


	2. 15. Cruzadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Arthur, Merlin

**15\. Cruzadas**

Le dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo, que una porción de tierra no demostraba la devoción de su fe; como siempre no le hizo el menor caso, ahora se encontraba en medio de un terreno desconocido, árido; con la mayoría de sus hombres cansados, queriendo regresar a casa. Y todo para que, por tierra santa, parte de su fe. Regresarían a casa, solo porque sus hombres se lo pedían, no porque Merlín tuviera razón. Bueno solo un poco, pero jamás se lo diría.

 


	3. 21. Reunion de brujas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Nimueh, Morgaus, mención de Uther, Morgana, Merlin

**21\. Reunión de brujas**

Nimueh tuvo una estudiante, su nombre era Morgaus, solo le enseñaba por diversión, porque no estaba destinada a grandes cosas; además no era la más poderosa, pero aprendía rápido

A Morgaus le gustaba alardear de su poder y decir que si ese tal Emrys existía ella acabaría con él. Hablaba mucho sobre su hermana, que la traería para que aprendiera de las antiguas artes y juntas se vengarían de Uther.

Nimueh por lo general la ignoraba, o no la tomaba enserio, hasta que un día harta de su perorata le pregunto quién era su hermana.

-Su nombre es Morgana.

Nimueh se mostro ampliamente sorprendida, pues creía que Morgana ya había sido asesinada por el gran dragón, eso cambiaba las cosas.

-Oh querida mía, ni en sueños serías capaz de acabar con Emrys; pero tu hermana tal vez tenga chance de acabar con él, porque está destinada a grandes cosas.

 


	4. 1. Sangre noble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases cambiadas y otras cosas.  
> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Merlín, Uther

**1\. Sangre noble**

Siempre pensó que la nobleza y la confianza que Arthur depositaba fácilmente en las personas habían sido heredadas por su madre, hasta ese momento.

-Se que cuidaras bien de él y no permitirás que nada le suceda

Esas fueron las palabras que le había dirigido el rey de Camelot antes de irse al duelo con aquel ser levantado de la tumba.

Ahora sabia que tal vez Arthur fuera así por la educción que le dio su padre y le agradecía por ello. Y en el fondo de su corazón pidió que la espada funcionara con Uther, no solo porque Arthur sufriría si su padre muriera, si no porque podía ver que Uther a pesar de muchas cosas era una buena persona.

 


	5. 6. Cervezas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Gwaine/Merlin

**6\. Cervezas**

 

La embriagante sensación de una cerveza era lo mejor que había probado en su vida, si no fuera tan amarga la cosa sería mucho mejor, no que se quejara, mientras siguiera sintiéndose bien al pasar por su garganta, el sabor sería lo de menos, total después de unos cuantos tarros ni se acordaría.

 

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que los besos atenuarían el sabor, aunque solo los besos de cierto chico delgado mejoraban demasiado su sabor, volviéndola dulce y más embriagante; tal vez la cerveza no era lo mejor que había probado en su vida, cuando regresará a Camelot, definitivamente corroboraría su teoría.

 


	6. 25. Felicidad es:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Varios

**25\. La felicidad es:**

Una medicina bien echa

Ayudar a alguien

Ver a la persona amada

Recoger flores

Ser un caballero

Practicar magia

Conseguir lo que se desea

Tener un reino

Encontrar un hogar

Amar y ser amado

Regalar una sonrisa

Trabajar

No ser buscado

Desaparecer

Sacrificarse

Deshacerse de lo que te estorba

Contemplar el paisaje

Salvar a alguien

Los amigos

Los sirvientes

Los reyes

La familia

-La felicidad depende de cada quien. Fue lo que respondió Percival cuando alguien del castillo se lo cuestiono

 


	7. 32. Sabados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Los caballeros

**32\. Sábados**

Los entrenamientos siempre eran agotadores, tenían que pelear entre todos y con cada uno, empleando diversas técnicas de combate, con diferentes armas y cuerpo a cuerpo; no conforme con eso, Arthur les hacia repetir hasta cuatro veces, terminaban tan cansados que no tenían ganas de pasear, ir a la taberna o hacer otra actividad que no sea ir a dormir a sus habitaciones; eran los sábados cuando podían darse un pequeño respiro, pues como los domingos tenían reuniones para acordar las rondas y demás cosas, el rey se apiadaba un poco de ellos y terminaba temprano el entrenamiento, ellos se lo agradecían. El que no pensaba lo mismo era el tabernero, pues el escándalo que provocaban los _caballeros_ de Camelot hacia que sus demás clientes se marcharan temprano.

 


	8. 11. Ironía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Mordred, Morgana, Arthur, Merlín

**11\. Ironía**

Quienes lo debían proteger lo dejaron abandonado.

Lo perseguían por ser mágico y aun no practicaba magia.

Siendo un niño inocente, lo arrestaron, lo juzgaron y condenaron.

Quienes eran la causa de su persecución lo ocultaron (Morgana) y ayudaron a escapar (Arthur).

Emrys no hizo nada para ayudarlo y según las leyendas, el seria el liberador de todos los magos.

Por eso cuando creció hizo todo por vencer a Emrys, sin importarle nada; así obtuvo la más grande ironía, ya que termino traicionando (Morgana) y matando (Arthur) a quienes lo ayudaron; y ahora que el admiraba a Emrys, este lo detestaba.

 


	9. 19. Hadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Lancelot, Hadas

**19\. Hadas**

Ellas ayudarían a proteger y curar a Emrys, no solo porque se trataba de Emrys, también porque se trataba del caballero legendario.

Lancelot enamoraba a cualquiera, no solo por su apariencia atractiva, también por su lealtad, su disposición en ayudar a sus amigos, por su buen corazón. Las hadas del río no fueron la excepción, ellas sabían que él se sacrificaría por su rey, y seria quien cruzaría el velo, ellas lo esperarían del otro lado y lo enamoraría, porque él seria de ellas. Sin importar lo que dijera el destino.


	10. 28. Engaño con sabor a verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Merlín, Arthur, mención de otros

**28\. Engaño con sabor a verdad**

Arthur sabía que Merlín era mago, brujo, hechicero, como le quisieran decir, el caso es que hacia magia, cuando Merlín empleaba magia él se desmayaba o le ocurría algo para que no descubriera a Merlín realizando magia. Sabía que Gaius ya estaba enterado del secreto de Merlín e internamente agradecía que tuviera a alguien quien lo ayudara, pues Merlín era un desastre con patas. Al enterarse que Lancelot sabia el secreto de Merlín se molesto, pues se suponía que él debía ser el primero en saberlo, que lo sabia pero no porque Merlín se lo hubiera dicho y eso era lo que le molestaba, que Merlín no le decía nada, se le paso por la cabeza reclamárselo pero al final desistió, cuando se entero que Gwaine ya sabía, su enojo aumento, pero decidió seguir esperando, cuando se entero que eran más personas las que sabían, se resigno hasta que Merlín decidiera contarle su secreto, mientras tanto el seguiría actuando que no sabía nada, esperando el día en que Merlín confiara lo suficiente en él.


	11. 31. Ayudando a los magos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Gaius, Uther, diverso magos

**31\. Ayudando a los magos**

Gauis jamás se imagino que terminaría como Medico de la corte real, ni se imagino que en Camelot la magia ya no sería practicada, acusa de la muerte de Ygraine la esposa del rey, por lo tanto nunca creyó que él sería el que ayudaría a escapar a los practicantes de magia.

 

Si le llegarán a preguntar a que ser con magia salvo primero, desviaría la conversación a otros temas, pues la primera persona que ayudo de librarse de la furia del rey fue a Nimueh.

 

El rey le encargo la misión de proporcionarle los nombres de toda persona, criatura o ser que hiciera magia para erradicarlos. La primera lista que le entrego fue muy corta, debido a que solo tenía los nombre de los ampliamente conocidos; Uther le dijo que quería el de todos, no solo el de los que se conocían; Gauis se negó, aun así termino escribiendo otro lista más larga, solo que antes de que empezara la cacería fue a advertirles (prácticamente rogarles) a cada ser que practicara magia que abandonara Camelot; muchos no le creyeron, solo hasta que quemaron al primer mago fue cuando trataron de huir pero ya era tarde. La única persona que practicaba magia y no estaba en la lista, fue su prometida Alicia a la que ayudo a trasladarse a otro pueblo.

 

Uther engaño a muchos practicantes de magia para que fueran a su reino, entre ellos a los señores de los dragones, Gauis no se encontraba para advertirles, cuando llego, solo quedaba uno de nombre Balinor al que ayudo a escapar.

 

Gaius sabía que Morgana debía poseer algo de magia pues sus pesadillas no eran tal, muchas cosas que soñaba se hacían realidad, y sabia que aunque Morgana fuera la protegida del rey, si este se llegaba a enterar que tenia magia la mataría sin miramientos, por eso la protegía; cuando llego Merlín supo que a ese mago también lo tendrá que ayudar no solo para que no lo descubrieran sino también para que desarrollara su potencial.

 


	12. 24. Boda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Arthur/Gwen, Merlín, Morgana

**24\. Boda**

Todo Camelot estaba feliz, pues su amado rey se casaba con Gwen, no había lugar en Camelot que no estuviera celebrando la unión de sus futuros soberanos. El lugar estaba rebosante de felicidad.

 

El castillo estaba adornado con flores, el padre listo, los invitados ya estaban en sus lugares. Los futuros consortes estaban esperando cada uno en sus habitaciones a que la hora llegara.

 

Al terminar la ceremonia fue presentada la nueva reina de todo Camelot, se escucharon voces diciendo salve a la nueva reina-consorte Gwinever.

 

A pesar de toda la alegría que se sentía había 4 personas que no estaban completamente alegres por la boda recién celebrada: el rey y reina, el mago y la bruja.

 


	13. 2. Hechicera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Nimueh, mención de Merlín

**2\. Hechicera**

Ella sabía que era poderosa, mucho más poderosa que los demás seres con magia, fue por eso que el rey Uther acudió a ella en lugar de su consejero Gaius cuando su esposa no podía concebir y estaba a punto de morir, claro que sabia las consecuencias y fue clara con Uther, que el hombre no le haya hecho caso no era culpa de ella, que Uther a causa de esto empezara a odiar a los de su especie sí que era su culpa y lo asumía, solo que no le importaba, mejor para ella, que eliminaran a todos esos seres inferiores que no merecían tener magia.

 

Ella sabía que en su época fue la más poderosa, y ahora ya no, había nacido aquel que sería el más poderoso de todos, el que uniría las tierras mágicas y los llevaría hacia eras de paz, el que tendría no solo el don, si no las habilidades y el corazón, y lo mas importante para ella, quien la mataría, así debía ser para que el chico lograra todo lo que en su destino estaba escrito, claro, solo ella lo sabia nadie más, mientras tanto seguiría gozando de su poder.

 

Merlín o Emrys cuánto tiempo más la harías esperar, estaba ansiosa de conocerte, el viento, la tierra, los árboles, le decían que sería inolvidable el encuentro y ella francamente les creía.

  
  


 


	14. 10. Realeza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Uther, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, Merlín; Arthur/Gwen

**10\. Realeza**

Uther fue un rey amado por su pueblo hasta que le empezaron a temer, siendo odiado por toda la comunidad mágica, y por su hija…ahora estaba muerto.

 

Morgana fue una princesa que no sabía que podía llegar a reina,…ahora era una hechicera que por derecho legítimo podía reinar y lo deseaba.

 

Arthur fue un príncipe arrogante de noble corazón…ahora era un rey destrozado por la muerte de su padre, el abandono de su hermana, el engaño de su prometida, la traición de su tío, amado por su pueblo, y por su noble corazón decidió perdonar a su prometida y casarse con ella.

 

Gwen fue hija del herrero del pueblo, la sirviente de Morgana, la enfermera del rey Uther, la prometida de Arthur…ahora era la reina que nunca imagino ser.

 

Todos ellos destinados a pasar a la inmortalidad, todos ellos sufrirían pero no por ser de la realeza, sino porque la rueda del destino no se puede cambiar, ni aun teniendo al más poderoso mago de todos los tiempo.

 


	15. 16. Miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Merlín

**16\. Miedo**

Lo sintió cuando el gran dragón le dijo que tenía que matar a la bruja; pero se negó, y las consecuencias fueron nefastas. Lo sintió cuando le dijo que no ayudara al niño, que lo matará; no ayudo al niño pero tampoco lo mato, y el niño lo odiaba; Lo sintió cuando estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por Uther, lo sintió todas las veces que Arthur estuvo a punto de morir, porque él no estaba ahí. No entendía de donde le veían los demás seres mágicos la grandeza, el solo era un miedoso que no sabía acatar su destino y complicaba más las cosas.

 


	16. 7. Dije no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Balinor/Hunith, mención de Merlín

**7\. Dije no**

-si?

 

-no

 

\- anda di que si

 

-no

 

-por favor

 

-no

 

-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor,

 

\- que no

 

-…...

 

-bueno solo una vez, y después me dejas en paz.

 

-De acuerdo, pero seguro terminaremos juntos, tendremos un montón de hijos, y al primero le pondremos Merlín.

 

-no me gusta ese nombre.

 

-entonces le ponemos otro.

 

\- mmm oye no, dijiste que después me dejarías en paz, ni hemos salido y ya estas empezando con tus tonterías, mejor no salgo contigo.

 

-por favor

 

-dije no

 


	17. 27. Sentir dolor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Merlín, Varios

**27\. Sentir dolor**

Es la sensación mas desesperante, existen varios tipos de dolor, el que sientes cuando te lastimas o te lastiman, cuando te golpeas o golpean, el que sientes cuando te traicionan, cuando te desprecian, cuando tus sentimientos no son correspondidos o no con la misma intensidad, mentirle a alguien que confía en ti, amar y ser correspondido pero no poder estar juntos… y las razones continúan pero el dolor más grande que sintió Merlín fue ver a todos sus seres queridos morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

 


	18. 9. De monedas y sus caras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Merlin, Gran dragon, Merlin/Arthur

**9\. De monedas y sus caras**

Debajo de Camelot, dos seres sumamente poderosos se encontraron por vez primera.

 

-Sus destinos están entrelazados, son las dos caras de una misma moneda.

 

-¿Por qué yo?, no soy nadie, debes estar equivocado.

 

-No importa lo que creas que eres, si no lo que en realidad fuiste, eres y serás; con tu ayuda Arthur unirá las tierras de Avalón y tú serás el más grande mago que jamás existió.

 

Mucho tiempo pasó para que Merlín comprendiera el verdadero significado de aquella platica, daría todo su poder si con eso logrará ser la cara en otra moneda distinta, porque si bien sus destinos estaban entrelazados, su amor no.

 


	19. 23. Reencarnación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Arthur/Merlín

**23\. Reencarnación**

Cada determinado tiempo el alma de Arthur reencarnaba, no siempre en forma humana, las que más gracia le hacían a Merlín era cuando Arthur reencarnaba en algún animal, recuerda aquella vez en la que fue un avestruz, o esa en donde fue un murciélago, o aquel lindo conejo, al principio no lo había reconocido y estuvo a punto de comérselo, pero al tocarlo y verlo a los ojos reconoció a su rey, habían algunas que no le gustaban tanto como aquella en donde fue un lobo, el muy desgraciado ya casi se lo come en venganza, pues en sus formas animales siempre recordaba sus demás reencarnaciones y quien era.

 

Las que más detestaba y amaba al mismo tiempo eran sus reencarnaciones humanas, no solo porque no recordaba quien fue ni quien era Merlín; era que en todas ellas al encontrarse sin importan que fuera hombre o mujer, se comportaba como la primera vez arrogante y presumido, y tenía que inventarse cada historia para poder está junto a él; si era medico, Merlín tenía que ser un paciente o un enfermero; si era una secretaria tenía que ser un compañero de oficina o un mensajero; si era un deportista tenia que ser un aficionado o un asistente de entrenador, o si iba a la escuela esa de todas eran las que más le gustaban pues estaban en igualdad de condiciones, lo bueno era que en todas ellas con el tiempo se volvía el Arthur que tanto amaba, pues este le decía:

 

-Y dime Merlín te hice esperar mucho.

 

Y por volver a tener a ese Arthur cualquier espera valía la pena.

 


	20. 14. Historias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Merlin

**14\. Historias**

La edad media pasó a la historia, la época de las luces se apago, la revolución industrial aun seguía, las guerras que estremecieron al mundo eran recordadas con dolor: la primera, segunda, la de Vietnam, la de medio oriente, la del petróleo, la fría y ahora la caliente (por el calentamiento global).

 

La historia continuaba escribiéndose un día si y el otro también, los autores eran los que contaban los hechos, colocaban fechas, clasificaban épocas, creaban héroes y villanos.

 

Tecnologías que ya no estaban o regresaban de diferente manera, era la magia moderna.

 

Merlín no entendía por qué seguía esperando a que contaran su historia de manera correcta, pero ahí seguía y seguiría hasta que la magia se extinguiera.

 


	21. 12. Oda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Merlín/Freya

**12\. Oda**

La cálida noche un misterio guardaba

 

Suerte que un despistado por ahí pasaba,

 

El buen sirviente no sabía

 

En el lio que se metía

 

Los sollozos de una dama rompían la calma,

 

Sus pasos dirigió hacia donde ella se hallaba

 

Para tratar de consolarla

 

Al ver que estaba encerrada

 

Decidió que necesitaba liberarla

 

No poseía un sitio para ocultarla

 

El tiempo pasaba y ningún lugar encontraba

 

Desesperado decidió colocarla

 

Debajo del castillo donde trabajaba

 

Pasaron los días y los guardias la buscaban

 

Pues de un ser mágico se trataba

 

El nunca la entregaría,

 

Porque juro que la protegería

 

No creía que se enamoraría

 

Ni que su corazón se Rompería

 

Pues no sabía que ella moriría.

 

 

 


	22. 26. Te amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Lancelot/ Gwen, Merlín/Freya, Gwaine/Merlín, Morgana/Varios, Arthur/Gwen, Mordred/Merlín

**26\. Te amo**

 

Lancelot se lo dijo a Gwen, esta dudo, el se fue, paso el tiempo él regreso y se lo volvió a decir ella le correspondió, pero no duro mucho tiempo pues Lancelot murió.

 

Gwaine se lo decía a Merlín cada vez que se emborrachaba, Merlín siempre lo besaba y le decía que el también, Gwaine jamás le confesó que nunca estaba lo suficientemente borracho cuando se lo decía y que sabía que Merlín mentía.

 

Merlín se lo dijo a Freya, ella le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

 

Morgana se lo dijo a Gwen, Arthur, León, Uther, Mordred, Morgaus, a su tio, Gwaine, a tantas personas pero nunca a la persona a la que se lo quería decir.

 

Mordred se lo dijo a Merlín antes de ir a la batalla contra Arthur.

 

Arthur se lo decía a Gwen y Gwen a Arthur a pesar de ser cierto ambos mentían

 


	23. 18. Si solo fuera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Merlín, Caballeros, Arthur

**18\. Si solo fuera**

 

Cada que el rey Arthur salió con sus caballeros y llevaba a su sirviente personal, para que los atendiera a todos; un mismo pensamiento cruzaba por la cabeza de los caballeros, si solo fuera mujer, ellos ya se abrían casado con ella o se la habrían robado, porque su rey podía decir que era muy torpe o que no servía para nada; pero ellos veían algo diferente, Merlín era capaz de cocinar cualquier cosa y que le quedará como el mejor de los manjares, sabia limpiar, zurcir, daba palabras de ánimo, les hacía reír, los entretenía, lo que más les gustaba de Merlín era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era capaz de apaciguar al más rudo, de tranquilizar al más furioso y de convencer al más necio, lástima que era hombre, no es que importara mucho la verdad, si solo fuera el sirviente de alguno de ellos la cosa seria diferente.

 


	24. 4. Princesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Morgana, Merlin, Arthur; ligerísimo Morgana/Merlin

**4\. Princesa**

Si alguien le preguntaba a Arthur como debería ser una princesa el contestaría

 

-las _princesas_ deben de ser damas, delicadas, oler bonito, ser calladas, dulces, sobre todo esperar a ser rescatadas del dragón o del malhechor en turno, por un caballero o un príncipe, además de poder curar con un beso los dolores del cuerpo.

 

Si le preguntaran a Morgana, a regañadientes estaría de acuerdo con Arthur, por lo que según la definición Morgana no era una _princesa_ , pero era una Princesa, no se comportaba delicadamente, siempre decía lo que pensaba y sobre todo siempre derrotaba a Arthur con la espada y era muy buena golpeando, no le molestaba andar sucia o usar otra cosa que no fueran vestidos.

 

Si le preguntaran a Merlín el contestaría sin dudarlo que una princesa era Morgana, porque era una dama delicada, olía bonito, siempre decía lo que pensaba, sabia defenderse, siempre andaba bien arreglada pero no le molestaba andar sucia o usar otra cosa que no fueran vestidos, y sobre todo siempre derrotaba a Arthur con la espada y estaba seguro que sus besos deberían poder curar cualquier dolencia, por que los caballeros siempre se destrozaban en el campo de batalla por dicha recompensa, lo que nunca diría es que le molestaba no ser un caballero.

 


	25. 37. Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: ninguno (Camelot en sí)

**37\. Camelot**

Ese reino conocido como Camelot, se situaba entre grandes extensiones de bosques y en sus cercanías habían diferentes lagos, montañas y cuevas; en este reino se vivieron tantas cosas, las batallas para alcanzar el trono, todos los diferentes habitantes que en el vivieron; tuvo épocas de paz y de guerra, momentos llenos de magia y sin ella, personajes muy pintorescos la visitaban, seres mitológicos que no deberían existir la habitaron, muchos romances, muchos dolores, muchas nuevas vidas y muchas muertes, este se podría considerar un reino más, pero estaríamos en un error, de este reino se desprendería la más grande historia jamás contada, la leyenda de un hombre justo, siempre aconsejado del más grande mago Merlín.


	26. 41. Seguirte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía
> 
> Personajes: Lancelot/Percival. Mención de Merlín, Arthur, Gwen.

**41\. Seguirte**

Desde que conoció a Lancelot, Percival supo que siempre le seguiría, no importaría el lugar, la distancia ni el tiempo, Percival siempre iría a donde Lancelot fuera, por que Lancelot era un hombre que valía la pena seguir, era buena persona, ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, era justo, era noble, y lo más importante era Lancelot.

Lancelot le conto muchas cosas mientras viajaban, sobre el amor que sentía por Gwen, sobre Camelot, en especial sobre Merlín, pero había cosas que no le decía, no porque no le tuviera confianza, si no por miedo, pues le agradaba tener a Percival caminando tras de él, siguiéndolo ciegamente por caminos que ninguno de los dos había cruzado, y si Percival decidiera dejar de seguirle…pues no sería ningún problema perseguirlo, porque Percival le agradaba más allá de lo comprensible, y sabia que no podía seguir su camino sin su compañía.

Cuando se entero de lo que sucedía en Camelot, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería ir a ayudar a su amigo Merlin, al rey y a Gwen, pero no quería involucrar a Percival en una guerra que no le correspondía, en especial no quería ponerlo en peligro, pues a pesar de que Percival era un hombre corpulento que se sabía defenderse muy bien, para Lancelot era un ser frágil, al que tenía que proteger, porque era una persona muy inocente, dulce y de buen corazón. Fue Percival el que le propuso que fueran ayudar a sus antiguos amigos, Lancelot se alegro pero al mismo tiempo tuvo una terrible sensación, esa noche Lancelot decido dormir abrazado de Percival, pues sentía que sería la última vez.

Percival se entero junto con Lancelot de lo que sucedía en Camelot, vio la indecisión en sus ojos y por eso él le propuso ir para ayudar a sus amigos, vio la alegría en sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo algo que no supo entender, se sintió extrañado, alegre pero extrañado que esa noche Lancelot se acercara a dormir a su lado, y más cuando sintió sus brazos rodearlo, le parecía como si se estuvieran despidiendo, y no dudo en corresponder el abrazo.

Cuando Lancelot murió, ya no tenía a quien seguir, pues sabía que aunque muriera no llegaría al lugar donde Lancelot se encontraba, estaba perdido, asustado, solo, triste y decidió quedarse en ese lugar, el último lugar donde Lancelot lo guío.

 


	27. 5. Abuelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Gaius, Merlin

**5\. Abuelo**

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Merlin, hijo de Hunith

-aaaa

Y así comenzó la relación más estable que tendría Merlín mientras estuviera en Camelot, Gaius sería su mentor, consejero, aliado, y muchas cosas más, pero la más importante sería quien daría todo para salvarlo de ser descubierto, sería lo más cercano que tuviera a una familia en Camelot, serian como abuelo y nieto.


	28. 35.  Sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Uther/Gaius

**35\. Sorpresa**

Con el tiempo Uther entendió que su amada esposa no regresaría, que se había ido a un lugar al que el simplemente no podía ir, pues tenía que cuidar de su hijo, de su hija, del reino. Sabia muy en el fondo de su corazón que lo que les hacía a los que practicaban magia estaba mal, que eso tampoco le devolvería a su esposa, aun así lo seguía haciendo. Su propio amigo era un practicante pero a él no podía hacerle nada, bueno si podía, pero no quería, no podría aguantar otra perdida de tal magnitud, porque si bien su querida Ygraine fue a la mujer que más amo, Gaius es el hombre al que más ama, y no podía ni permitiría que se alejara de su lado, porque eso simplemente lo devastaría.

Al saber que Gaius se casaría con Alicia sintió que le arrebataban el corazón y simplemente no lo podía permitir, fue por eso que hablo con Gaius dándole a entender que si se casaba con Alice está definitivamente moriría y no importa a donde fuera, él los perseguiría, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y desconsiderado con Gaius, que tal vez Gaius terminaría odiándolo…pero no fue así, Gaius se quedo a su lado, esa fue una grata sorpresa, pero la más inesperada sorpresa fue saber que Gaius lo amaba también, a pesar de todo lo que el rey era, Gaius lo amaba de esa manera, de la manera que llena todos los vacios, que hace que seas feliz, y Gaius se quedo con él, todos esos años, hasta que murió.


	29. 13. Besos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: varios. Merlín/varios.

**13\. Besos**

Había recibido muchas clases de besos en su larga vida.

Cariñosos: los que le daba su mamá antes de irse a dormir, y cada que salía y regresaba de casa.

Paternales: los de Gaius

Inocentes: los que se dio con varios de sus amigos siendo un niño

Experimentales: los que se daba con Will.

Borrachos: los que le daba Gwaine.

Sorpresivos: como el de aquella vez en la que lo beso Gwen.

Imaginarios: los que le daba a Morgana en sus sueños.

Amor: el que le dio a Freya, Lancelot, Will, Gwaine… y todos los demás que le dio a Arthur.

Agradecimiento: cada vez que le hacia una favor a alguien se lo daban como recompensa.

Apasionados: solo con pensarlos se sonrojaba.

Angustiosos: cuando pensaba que serian la ultima vez.

Robados: a demasiados como para recordarlos.

Rabiasos: cuando conoció Nimueh, cuando Morgana se fue, Morgaus…y a Mordred. (Algunas veces también a Arthur, como cuando se caso)

El primero: de Arthur

El ultimo: para Arthur

Y los demás.


	30. 29. Baile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, mencion de Merlín, ligerísimo Gwen/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, ligerisisisimo Merlin/Morgana

**29\. Baile**

A los trece años de edad Morgana no sabía bailar y eso la inquietaba un poco, pues no deseaba decepcionar al rey Uther que presumía de sus supuestas habilidades, se arrepentía (en realidad no) de haber faltado a las dichosas clases; necesitaba urgentemente que alguien le ayudara a practicar, más bien le enseñara, pensó en pedirle ayuda al tonto de Arthur, pero mejor no, sabía que si lo hacía nunca la dejaría de molestar, decidió pedírselo al rey, aunque seguramente la castigaría, pensó en el médico, pero seguro estaría muy ocupado atendiendo el repentino sarpullido que le salió a Arthur (una de las razones de haber faltado a esas tontas, pero necesitadas clases), se le estaban acabando las opciones, tal vez lo mejor sería decir que estaba enferma o que tuvo una terrible pesadilla que le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza, que no era totalmente una mentira. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la sorprendió el toque de la puerta, era Gwen quien lucía preocupada, Gwen le pregunto si se encontraba bien, ella le dijo que no sabía bailar, a lo que Gwen cuestiono sobre sus clases que le habían impartido en la semana

-se supone que así debió de ser, pero me aburría y mejor emplee mi tiempo en cosas más interesantes como las hierbas de Gaius.- termino de decir en un susurro soltando una risita

-lady Morgana, si desea yo le puedo enseñar, no se mucho, solo lo que he visto cuando me ha tocado servir en otras fiestas, he visto como bailan y de eso recuerdo algo.

-enserio Gwen, eres mi salvadora, te lo voy a recompensar ya verás que sí.

Gwen comenzó a describirle como eran los bailes que había visto, como la dama era agarrado por el caballero, como era que la guiaba; Morgana le dijo necesitaba verlo y recordó como Gwen veía a Arthur, había algo que le molestaba sobre el asunto pero tenía que pagarle a Gwen de alguna manera, por eso la jalo hacia la habitación del susodicho, entro sin tocar, el estaba cubierto con vendas, recordó las hierbas que había puesto sobre su cama y se aguanto la risa, se veía completamente hilarante, noto que Gwen a pesar de estar sonrojada también se estaba aguantado la risa; Arthur ya iba a empezar a reclamar pero Morgana no se lo permito.

-Arthur, Yo no creo que sepas bailar, pero Gwen dice que has de saber, así que, vamos toma a Gwen y muéstrame tus habilidades.

Tanto Arthur como Gwen se sonrojaron, el empezó a decir que si sabia bailar, pero no le tenía que demostrar nada, Gwen se decepciono, a Morgana le molesto la actitud de Arthur y como indirectamente había despreciado a Gwen

-Oh ya veo, no sabes bailar, no te preocupes ahora voy con el rey para decirle que te den una clases rápidas antes del baile de mañana, seguro te castigara un poco pero no importa.-Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-espera- gruño mientras se dirigía a Gwen para tomarla y empezar a bailar, estuvieron un buen rato dando vueltas en la habitación, ambos perdidos en el otro, Morgana se estaba incomodando.

-bueno, Gwen ya veo que tenias razón, vamos.-Dijo jalando hacia su habitación, separándola bruscamente de Arthur, quien empezó a gritar pero Morgana no le prestó la mínima atención. Ya en su habitación, tomo a Gwen como había visto que Arthur hiciera y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, Gwen se sentía extraña, pero recordó que era Morgana quien debía ser la dama, y como la guiaba parecía el caballero, se separo de Morgana y tomo el lugar del hombre y la empezó a guiar, bailaron así mucho tiempo.

La noche del baile Morgana bailo con muchos caballeros, incluidos Uther y Arthur, todos la elogiaban por lo bien que bailaba, pero ningún caballero se comparaba con Gwen.

Hasta que conoció a Merlín, pero con él era diferente la música y por supuesto el baile.


	31. 33.  Amor de madre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Ygraine, Vivienne, Hunith mención de otros.

**33\. Amor de madre**

Desde el momento que Ygraine supo que estaba embarazada, sintió que daría cualquier cosa por su hijo, pues lo amaba sobre todas las cosas aun sin conocerlo. Cuando Gauis le dijo que su hijo corría peligro, le pidió a Nimueh que hiciera lo que pudiera para salvarlo; Nimueh hablo con los reyes, les dijo que si el niño vivía la madre tenía que morir pues se tenía que preservar el equilibrio natural de la vida y la muerte, Uther no quería perder a su esposa, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, Arthur nació por el amor de su madre y con ayuda de la magia.

A Vivienne le dolió tener que dejar ir a su pequeña Morgaus con la sacerdotisa, pero sabía que si quería que siguiera con vida era lo que tenía que hacer. Al enterarse que iba a tener un hijo fruto de la aventura con Uther decidió mentir para mantener cerca de si a su hija, de lo contrario también tendría que dejarla ir y su corazón no resistiría otra separación, por eso le dijo a su marido que era su hija.

Hunith adoraba a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, haría cualquier cosa por él, por eso no le importaba ponerse en riesgo al tener que criar y cuidar a un niño con magia, solo importaba que era su hijo; le dolió dejarlo ir pero sabía que con Gauis aprendería a desarrollarla.


	32. 38. Adiós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posible OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: ligerisisisimo Gwen/Morgana

**38\. Adiós**

Gwen seguía esperando a que Morgana regresara para despedirse de ella, pero ella no regresaba. Bien era cierto que ella amo mucho a Lancelot y ahora a Arthur, pero ninguno de esos amores se podría acercar siquiera a lo que sentía por su amiga Morgana; ninguno de esos amores podría llenar el vacío en su corazón, necesitaba hablar con Morgana, entender porqué la había dejado, porqué no la había llevado con ella, necesitaba tanto, tanto de Morgana, al menos despedirse.

Morgana fue su gran amiga, no entendía porque había cambiado tanto, la extrañaba, sabía que si regresaba, ella sería una de las primeras en ir a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, pero nada más no venia. Es por eso que se encontraba en la que fue la alcoba de Morgana, rodeada de todas esas cosas que le pertenecieron a su amiga, sus vestidos, sus perfumes, su peine, aquel peine que empleaba para cepillar el hermoso cabello negro de Morgana, el que le permitía tocar las delicadas, finas y suaves hebras de su cabello, aquel objeto que siempre le permitió estar muy cerca de ella, tan cerca para sentir su olor natural, tan cerca para escuchar los susurros que solo le dedicaba a ella, tan cerca para escuchar su risa, tan cerca para escuchar sus preocupaciones, tan cerca…esos pensamientos solo lograban que salieran sus lagrimas.

Si ella no venía a despedirse, por lo menos Gwen le diría adiós a su recuerdo y seguiría con su vida, pero sabía que eso simplemente no sucedería, pues siempre habría algo en el castillo que le recordara a su adorada amiga, como el hecho de que se había ido para no regresar, que jamás se dirían adiós, y eso no sabía si la alegraba, la entristecía o le dolía.


	33. 44. En tus sueños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Merlín/Morgana

**44\. En tus sueños**

A Merlín le gustaba dormir, mientras más durmiera mejor, sus sueños eran variados, pero los que más le gustaban eran aquellos en los que salía Morgana, en ellos podía tenerla cerca y hablarle, caminar a su lado, darle flores, tocar su delicada mano, bailar con ella y en extrañas ocasiones besarle, cuando besaba a Morgana en sus sueños, la agarraba delicadamente de la cintura y la acercaba a él, ella se dejaba hacer, y al fin sus labios se unían en un ligero roce y eso era más que suficiente, sentir la calidez de los labios ajenos, se sentía tan real, y solo reaccionaba cuando se despertaba, que duro era despertar y darse cuenta que todo fue producto de su imaginación. Cuando tenía esos sueños no podía sostenerle la mirada a Morgana sin sonrojarse por eso la evitaba. A veces le gusta pensar que eran sueños premonitorios y que en un tiempo no muy distante sucedería.

Morgana odia dormir, era lo peor que podía sucederle , trataba lo más que podía no dormir, y si dormía rogaba por no soñar, porque sus sueños eran horribles y la mayoría de ellos después sucedían, eso la espantaba, aunque Gaius le jurara que solo eran coincidencias, ella sentía que eran su culpa, pues si no soñara, no sucedería, pero no podía evitar dormir, y por lo tanto soñar; eran pocos los sueños que le gustaban, esos sueños ni a Gwen se los contaba, eran su pequeño y anhelado secreto, esos sueños eran sobre cierto muchacho, que a veces la llevaba a pasear, platicaba con ella y cuando se armaba de valor la besaba, la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acercaba a él para besarla delicadamente, ella se sentía protegida entre sus brazos, cuando tenía esos sueños no quería despertar, pero la cruel realidad la llamaba y terminaba despertando, esos días evitaba a Merlín , pues solo con verlo en la distancia se sentía abochornada y sonrojada, aun así deseaba fervientemente que esos sueños se volvieran realidad, pero al parecer esos eran simples sueños, pues nunca sucedían.

Cuando Morgana se fue, pensó que esa clase de sueños con ella desaparecerían o se transformarían en pesadillas, pero los sueños continuaron, solo que la Morgana de sus sueños seguía siendo aquella muchacha que conoció, esa muchacha llena de vida, que era decidida, alegra que estaba llena de determinación como de temor, y la Morgana de sus sueños le hablaba de sus dudas, de sus temores, a veces lloraba desconsoladamente, él solo agarraba su mano, porque sentía que si la soltaba la perdería para siempre, la miraba a los ojos y le decía que el siempre sería de ella, al menos en sus sueños.

Al alejarse del castillo Morgana pensó que todos sus sueños serian sobre ese Emrys que la mataría, pero siguió soñando con aquel muchacho mucho tiempo más y esos sueños seguían siendo sus favoritos, aunque nunca se cumplieron. A veces en esos sueños pensaba que podía comunicarse con el muchacho, y le platicaba sobre sus temores, sobre lo que sentía, Merlín solo callaba y la miraba, después le agarraba su mano y le decía estoy para ti, al menos en tus sueños siempre seré para ti. Ella deseaba que fuera la magia que le permitía platicar con Merlín, porque sentía que si dejaba de soñar con él, y si en sus sueños el no la agarraba, ella se perdería para siempre, la Morgana que fue, cuando fue feliz, claro eso era solo en sus sueños, porque al despertar regresaba a ser, la que sería la reina y mataría a los traidores empezando por su hermano y de ultimo dejaría a Merlín, y secretamente muy muy muy en el fondo deseaba que ese día nunca llegará, por que no estaba tan segura de poder matar a aquel muchacho (aunque solo haya sido en sueños) que la había ayudado tanto.


	34. 36. Dama del lago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Freya, Dama del lago

**Dama del lago**

Ella fue una mujer que sufrió mucho durante su vida, era misteriosa y bella por igual, le encargaron una enorme misión, cuidar de la espada Excalibur y de la entrada de las tierras mágicas, esperar el día en el que Emrys junto con el hombre destinado las unirían y ella al fin podría seguir su rumbo, cuando escuchaba el nombre de Emrys su corazón saltaba pero no sabía por qué; mientras esperaba recordaba esos pocos momentos de felicidad que tuvo, recordaba unos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad, una sonrisa limpia y pura dedicada solo a ella, recordaba palabras sueltas con voz de hombre, siempre que las recordaba su corazón se encogía, y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que se confundían con las aguas del lago, el tiempo paso y ella fue olvidando muchas cosas, entre ellas su nombre, solo sabía que era la dama del lago o eso le decían las ninfas que a veces se acercaban a platicar con ella, pero lo que siempre recordaba eran esos ojos azules y sabía que cuando las tierras mágicas y no mágicas se juntaran ella volvería a ver esos ojos azules y entendería porque eran tan importantes para ella.


	35. 43. Opuesto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: León, Gwaine ¿ligero Gwaine/León, León/Gwaine?

**43\. Opuestos**

Los caballeros más opuestos de todo el reino sin duda eran León y Gwaine, mientras uno era el orden personificado, rectitud y seriedad, el otro era un caos, siempre buscaba la manera de hacer torcer las reglas para su beneficio, y la seriedad no era precisamente una de sus virtudes.

León había sido preparado desde pequeño a seguir ordenes, servir y ser leal al rey y al reino, manejarse con propiedad, sus padres le enseñaron a ser educado y caballeroso con las damas. No le gradaba mucho la cerveza, prefería el vino, siempre era educado con todas las personas de la corte por más que estas fueran prepotentes o arrogantes, solía brindar una pequeña sonrisa cuando algo le agradaba, nunca iniciaba una pelea, era un hombre que le gustaba pensar antes de actuar, y si alguna sucedía mientras él estaba presente trataba de resolverlo de manera diplomática, evitaba los conflictos, pero eso no implicaba que no supiera defenderse llegado el momento y estaba orgulloso de ser un caballero de Camelot, su lealtad era para su rey Arthur.

Gwaine también había sido preparado como León, solo que a él no le gustaba mucho la idea de servir a un rey, después de lo que le sucedió a su padre menos, era educado solo con aquellos que se lo merecían, le gustaba coquetear con cada dama que pasara por su camino importándole bien poco si estaba acompañada, para él no había nada que se comparará con el sabor de una cerveza, cuando algo le hacía gracias soltaba sonoras carcajadas, si alguien le buscaba pelea era seguro que la obtendría, después de todo él era un hombre de acción, ya después vería las consecuencias, y ser un caballero de Camelot le daba realmente igual, su lealtad era para su amigo Merlín.

Gwaine y León eran tan diferentes que parecía que no se agradaban, que solo se toleraban, pero a veces en las mañanas podían ver salir del cuarto de León a Gwaine, o en las noches a Gwaine llevar una botella de vino al cuarto de León, y si alguien les preguntaba por qué hacían aquello ellos dirían que para comprenderse y llevarse mejor. Si, ellos eran opuestos y eso era lo que más les gustaba.


	36. 54. La mirada de aquellos ojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Morgana/Freya mención de otros personajes

**54\. La mirada de aquellos ojos**

El semáforo indico que ya podían avanzar y la gente se empezó a desplazar para cruzar, entre ese montón de gente se encontraba Morgana, cuando sintió que le empujaron el hombro, volteo para reclamar, pero el reclamo murió en sus labios, una muchacha de grandes ojos se disculpaba atropelladamente sin prestarle realmente atención, hasta que dejo de hablar y en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron todo pareció ir más lento, solo el sonido de las bocinas las despertaron del letargo al que se habían sumido, ambas apartaron sus miradas y continuaron con sus caminos.

Una semana había pasado desde aquel encuentro y Freya no podía olvidar los ojos de aquella muchacha, eran de un color poco común, azules tirando a violetas, penetrantes, pero reflejaban todos los sentimientos de su dueña, como si fueran dos cuerpos de agua transparentes, en toda esa semana soñó con aquellos ojos y con la dueña de la mirada, sabía que era poco probable volvérsela a topar, aun así anhelaba que sucediera, era como si le hubieran aplicado un hechizo por que no podía dejar de pensar en aquella desconocida, termino de acomodar su cama y se dispuso a dormir, aunque no la volviera a ver en persona en sus sueños sabia que la encontraría, era mejor que se durmiera rápido mañana empezaba en su nuevo trabajo.

Su padre le había convencido de tomar una nueva asistente porque después de lo de Nimueh ella ya no quería a otra, pero su padre le insistió tanto y para darle gusto acepto, así que ese día su padre le iba a mostrar a su nueva asistente, no esperaba nada de la nueva asistenta, ella sola se valía de hacer todas sus actividades, ya luego pensaría en lo que la pondría a trabajar, y después de un mes le diría que sus servicios ya no eran necesarios y la reubicaría a otra sección de la empresa. Su nueva asistente no resulto ser otra que su antigua amiga y novia de su hermano Gwen, ya sabía quien la había recomendado, pero no se quejaba sabía que Gwen era muy competente y trabaja bien, pero aun así, no quería que su hermano rondara por su oficina así que no esperaría para reubicarla; resulto que su hermano había querido a Gwen como su asistente pero su padre le había asignado a uno de nombre Merlín, no se canso de burlarse de él. Gwen no duro ni una semana pues su padre la habían reubicado, resulto que era muy buena en marketing y ahí la mandaron, al fin, sin asistente, pero el gusto le duro muy poco, al día siguiente su padre le dijo que como le había quitado a su asistente ya se había encargado de conseguirle una nueva y se presentaría ese día para empezar a laborar.

-Ella es Freya tu nueva asistente. Freya esta señorita es Morgana y a partir de ahora será tu nueva jefa.

Lo demás no lo escucho, en frente de ella tenía a aquellos ojos marones que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza, la muchacha parecía frágil y daba un aire de que tenias que protegerla, pero sus ojos mostraban una determinación y fuerza interna magnifica, estaba maravillada, ahora ya podía nombrar al demonio que la atormentaba en sus sueños.

Freya se encontraba estupefacta, sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, había vuelto a topar con aquella hada que le había quitado la paz y la tranquilidad de sus sueños, su porte era imponente, parecía de la realeza, sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia a la belleza de Morgana, saboreo el nombre, no sabía porque su mirada la atraía tanto, se sentía extasiada y al mismo tiempo sobrecogida, cómo iba a poder concentrarse en su trabajo si la mirada de aquella ninfa la perdía, no iba a durar ni una semana, pero extrañamente se sentía protegida.

-Bueno las dejo para que se acomoden y empiecen a trabajar.

Así ambas salieron del embrujo en el que habían caído por sus miradas mágicas.

-Freya, de ahora en adelante serás mi asistente te daré algunas instrucciones para que nuestro desempeños sea el mejor, y podamos entendernos bien sin contradicción, te daré mis agendas, los teléfonos de los que tendrás que estar pendientes y algunos archivos para que te pongas al corriente en lo que esto trabajando. ¿Te quedo claro? ¿Alguna duda? – Termino de decir Morgana, sin retirar la vista de aquella mirada, no sabía porque le había dicho todo eso, ella no confiaba en nadie para manejar su agenda y así como si nada se la ofrecía a Freya.

-Sí, are mi mejor esfuerzo para acoplarme lo más rápido posible, y que no interrumpa su manera de trabajar- Dijo sin tartamudear, cosa que le extraño, generalmente le costaba desenvolverse con alguien nuevo, pero con Morgana sentía algo diferente, su mirada era realmente hermosa y atrayente.

Y así ambas empezaron con una relación que con el tiempo iría más allá de lo laboral.


	37. 48. Puesta de sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Merlín, Gwen, mención de Arthur, Gaius ligerísimo Merlin/Gwen

**48\. Puesta de sol**

Había terminado de realizar todos los mandados que tanto Gaius como Arthur le habían ordenado, aun tenía algo de tiempo antes de que se ocultara el sol y decidió ir hacia donde vivía su amiga Gwen para pasar el rato; estaba cerca de su casa cuando se percato que ella estaba sentada en la puerta observando el horizonte, sin hacer ruido se acerco a ella, pero Gwen ya se había percatado de la llegada de Merlín, así que volteo a verlo y le sonrió. Merlín estaba a punto de saludarla cuando vio aquella sonrisa, no se había percatado de lo hermosa que era Gwen hasta ese instante, sintió que el aire se le escapaba pues la imagen que Gwen le ofrecía era sublime, y sin percatarse también le sonrió. Gwen ya sabía que Merlín era atractivo, pero al estar sentada viendo la elegante figura de Merlín aun lado de ella, y con esa sonrisa sabia que de no estar ya enamorada, en ese mismo momento Merlín se hubiera robado su corazón, pues la mirada y la sonrisa que le dirigía eran maravillosas, ahí se quedaron observándose el uno al otro perdidos en su cavilaciones, hasta que Merlín reacciono y se sentó al lado de Gwen, Gwen se sintió enrojecer y regreso su mirada al horizonte mientras sentía la intensa mirada de Merlín en ella; Merlín sabía que tenía que dejar de observar a Gwen porque si seguía así tal vez terminaría enamorado de ella y él ya estaba empezando a amar a alguien, así que se obligo a mirar el horizonte, pero no puedo reprimir el impulso que lo embargo, tuvo miedo que Gwen rechazara el gesto, pero lo que sintió le confirmo lo que ya sabía. Ambos contemplaron la puesta del sol sin decir nada mientras tomados de las manos sentían algo que de haber ocurrido antes hubiera sido perfecto, solo apretaron su agarre disculpándose entre ellos por haber llegado demasiado tarde, por que Gwen ya tenía a quien amar y Merlín también.


	38. 34. Experiencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Kilgharrah, Merlín

**34\. Experiencia**

Kilgharrah era un sabio y poderoso dragón, el ultimo de su especie, el que hablo y le dio a conocer a Merlín su destino ese que estaba ligado al joven Pendragón para unir las tierras de Albión; le advirtió de muchas cosas que el joven mago, muchas de las cuales el mago decidió ignorar; el gran dragón, se decepciono muchas veces del joven mago, pero no podía culparlo, pues era joven e inexperto, le hacía falta lo que el tenia de sobra, experiencia, esa que se gana con el pasar de los años, con los errores que se comenten, con el dolor del fracaso, y con las alegrías de los recuerdos, fue por eso que decidió no decirle todo, que no era en este tiempo que esas profecías se cumplirían, pues le hacía falta la experiencia, y sin ella por más que juntaran las tierras del Albión no sería un éxito como debiera.


	39. 52. Hermanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Percival/Elyan León/Gwen mención de Lancelot/Percival, Gwaine/Percival, Arthur/Gwen, Arthur/Merlín

**52\. Hermanos**

Percival había perdido a dos persona que había amado mucho en esas tierras, a Lancelot y a Gwaine, no quería volver a perder a nadie más, y tenía miedo de volver a sentir el amor y volver a perderlo de manera trágica, por eso esquivaba cada intento de Elyan de hablar con él, evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas con él, su presencia lo perturbaba y le hacía recordar lo que había sentido con Lancelot y Gwaine, hasta que Elyan se harto, le dijo que si tenía algún problema con él que le dijera y si no lo podían arreglar ahí lo dejarían, a Percival esa idea lo asusto y lo único coherente que se le ocurrió hacer fue que darse parado, Elyan fue el que se acerco, lo tomo de la ropa para colocarlo a su altura y besarlo con todo lo que tenia, fue una alivio sentir que le correspondía, después de todo ya había pasado tiempo desde que sus seres queridos murieron y era momento de avanzar.

León siempre sintió un gran respeto por Arthur, después de su muerte sintió que ese sentimiento se triplicaba, por eso cuando los sentimientos que creía olvidados empezaron a surgir, se sintió pero que basura, cómo podía honrar la muerte de su amigo y rey si deseaba de esa manera a la que era su esposa, cuando estaba con ella intentaba por todos los medios distraerse en otra cosas, apartar su atención de ella, construir una barrera, pero siempre termina observándola fijamente, y al percatarse siempre daba escusas vacías y salía de la habitación. Gwen sentía culpa cada vez que miraba a sir León pues lo deseaba como cuando era más joven, el fue su primer amor, al tenerlo a su alrededor le hacía recordar todas aquellas fantasías que llego a imaginar cuando tenía 14 años, sabía que Arthur entendería si ella quisiera empezar de nuevo, y algo le decía que hasta aliviado se sentiría, algo le decía que Arthur siempre amo a otra persona con todo el corazón y ella esperaba sinceramente que ambos estuvieran juntos, porque a ambos los amo como amigos y se merecían la felicidad, en especial Merlín; pero eso no evitaba que sintiera que estaba engañando a Arthur aunque solo fuera con el pensamiento; pero la situación ya era muy insostenible y sabia que sir León también sentía algo por ella, como sir León no aria nada ella decidió tomar las riendas del asuntos, ya después lideraría con la culpa y el remordimiento. Se dirigió a León con una seguridad que no sentía y lo besó, ambos lidiaron con lo que les resto d vida con la culpa y el remordimiento pero preferían mil veces lidiar con esos sentimiento que nunca haberlo intentado.

Una ocasión León y Percival estaban conversando, no saben cómo llegaron al tema de Gwen y Elyan, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que no cabía duda de que eran hermanos, pues ambos habían decidido ser los que dieran el siguiente paso.


	40. 22. Recuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Gwen

**22\. Recuerdo**

Merlín estaba ahí tendido en su cama, el lo contemplaba como si fuera el tesoro más valioso de todo su reino, no pudo aguantar más y se acostó sobre Merlín, los besos empezaron a ser repartidos, tanto tiempo deseándolo, amándolo en secreto, aguantando los celos que lo invadían cada vez que alguien se le acercaba en especial Morgana, Lancelot o Gwaine o cualquier caballero, todo eso quedaba atrás pues lo tenía ahí, solo para él, lo estaba amando como siempre deseo, llegaron a la cúspide del anhelo y el amor acabando con ese mágico momento.

Abrió los ojos, ese sería el último día que recordaría y pensaría en Merlín de esa manera, no sería justo para Merlín, ni para Gwen que desde ese día seria su esposa. No se arrepentía de su decisión, sabía que no estaba siendo justo con ninguna de las dos personas que amaba, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, ese era su deber como rey, su reino merecía a una reina como Gwen, sabía que Merlín entendía, que Gwen entendía, el mismo lo entendía, pero su corazón no, pues las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos se lo demostraban.


	41. 40. Sucesos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Personajes: Elyan, mención de otros

**40\. Sucesos**

Elyan no aspiraba mucho en su vida, solo quería salir y conocer el mundo, le gustaba mucho la profesión de su padre, por eso la aprendió, quería mucho a su pequeña hermana Gwen, pero amaba más la idea de la aventura y cuando decidió que era lo suficientemente grande decidió irse de Camelot y empezar sus aventuras, al principio fue duro, pues no era como se lo había imaginado, no muchos creían en la palabra de un muchacho que no pertenecía al lugar; para poder comer tuvo que hacer trabajo de los cuales no estaba muy orgulloso y aprender a utilizar diferentes armas para defenderse de ser necesario; el tiempo paso y se reencontró con su hermana, no en las condiciones que hubiera deseado, pero eso no le quitaba lo feliz que se encontraba por ver de nuevo a su ya no tan pequeña hermanita, fue doloroso saber que su padre estaba muerto, no entendía cómo es que su hermana podía estar enamorada del hijo del hombre que provoco la muerte de su padre, pero no podía reprocharle nada, él ni si quera estuvo ahí cuando sucedió. A su regreso a Camelot sucedieron muchas cosas entre ellas, el ser nombrado caballero, inimaginable, el hijo de un herrero como caballero, pero también ahí se encontraba un caballero desterrado, un extranjero, uno que al parecer le daba igual y solo uno que si se veía como caballero, en fin, después sucedió otro evento, su hermana se caso con el rey convirtiéndose en reina, ja, después de eso ya nada le sorprendería, oh que equivocado estaba, hombres muertos que regresan de la muerte, espíritus vengativos, medias hermanas brujas que querían guerra en venganza y para recuperar el reino, dragones, y la que más le dolió al pueblo la muerte de su rey. Solo pocos caballeros quedaron después de esa guerra, solo tres que juraron lealtad en aquella mesa redonda, él, León y Percival, su pobre hermana estaba devastada, él la ayudaría a seguir a delante, no solo porque era su deber como caballero, también porque era su hermana y se lo debía.


End file.
